


I'm In It For You

by Corasparasol (LastVerse)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/Corasparasol





	I'm In It For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWalkingSwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/gifts).



[](http://i.imgur.com/kzi6o51)


End file.
